


The Want To Go Home

by TheZenCorner



Series: Story's I have Written/ am Writing! [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Both to bloodborne and my hero academia, But not Powerless, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, City of Yharnam, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dimension Travel, Don't Have to Know Bloodborne (Video Game), Eldritch Midoriya Izuku, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Father Gascan?, He doesn't want to kill the beasts, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Inventor Midoriya Izuku, Like really eventual, Mass Death, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Midoriya Izuku Dies, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have All For One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has A Gun, Midoriya Izuku Has Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Has a Knife, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Needs Help, Midoriya Izuku Needs Therapy, Midoriya Izuku Wants to Help, Midoriya Izuku is Not Okay, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Person, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirk Analysis (My Hero Academia), Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Scared Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Sorry Not Sorry, The Healing Church (Bloodborne), The Hunter's Dream (Bloodborne), Time Fuckery, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, We Die Like Men, Weapons, eventual class 1-A, eventually, get gud, he swears, its Bloodborne, kind of, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZenCorner/pseuds/TheZenCorner
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, the quirkless son of Hisashi and Inko Midoriya.what would happen if the sludge villain never attacked Bakugou and got away?what if it found Izuku again?What if a Great One refused to let him die?Mha/Bloodborne Disclaimer death and violence
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Izuku Midoriya & Gehrman (Bloodborne), Midoriya Izuku & Plain Doll (Bloodborne), Midoriya Izuku's innocence / Bloodborne
Series: Story's I have Written/ am Writing! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212638
Comments: 157
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Hello! It is I the author of the mha/hollow knight story Hollow Hero! Do not worry I haven’t given up on that one! I have only just started this as an outlet so I can focus on that one. So far ch6 has 4800 words and I plan on at least 12 thousand again, just gotta focus and hope schoolwork doesn’t kill me.**

**Thank You for reading this!**

**Have a nice day/night and I hope you will consider joining my discord!** [ **https://discord.gg/Uu8xBKUkJq** ](https://discord.gg/Uu8xBKUkJq)

**Not beta-read, if you find any confusing ways of wording or misused words (EX: tails and tales) please tell me! I'm also writing this as a love letter to bloodborne itself. So be ready for some graphic scenes!**

**———————————————————**

You all know the story, the story of Izuku Midoriya, do you not?

Whether it be the one where he proves his worth of great power, whether he finds it in himself, or even obtains it through… less than desirable means. He always finds something to do with himself. Villainy, heroism, vigilantism, being the owner of a coffee shop, a father, or even just surviving in the wilderness. These tales have been told. Countless stories of glory and misfortune and all with one central star. Izuku Midoriya, the son of Hisashi and Inko Midoriya, the son of All Might, Eraserhead, and even sometimes Midnight. Quirkless, jobless, passionless, quirked, hero, villain, vigilante. 

Ever since the fateful day on top of the tower. Or was it before that? Or after? Was it his hero? His friend? His mother? Which one killed his dream? Did he not deserve happiness? Did he ever get it? Was it robbed by an old friend, blinded by pride and arrogance? Was it his parents that took it? or did he have it all along? Or did a little girl give him it?

I wish I could tell you, but those stories are their own to be told. Their own adventure, but I can tell you this story. A story that starts like most. A story that starts on top of a building, on top of what will be his fall to the bottom of woe.

**———————————————————**

“A-All Might. I really need to know. Can- Can I be a hero? Without a quirk? C-can I be like you? I-” A strained gulp split his thoughts, “I have a-always wanted to be a hero! L-like you. Always saving people w-with a fearless smile!” the strain of speaking, of the emotions in his voice. The fear, worry, sadness, and many others were held back only by his want. He needs to know the answer.  Even if he can already guess.

“I h-have been told all my life that I-I couldn’t be a hero, and I just need to know.” his tirade of emotions came to a screeching halt as the figure of his idol was obscured with a shower of smoke, nearly encompassing the entire roof. From within the fog, he heard a cough, a wet, vicious cough. And from the smoke where All Might once stood was a man, the height of All Might but. But without his muscle mass, the same clothes and height and even the hair, though much like the man his hair slumped over and fell tiredly onto his head.

“W-what! A-a imposter?” The scratch of terror caused the man’s hard gaze to turn to him.

“Imposter?” the man started, his voice like All Mights, but rough from the cough, “I assure you, young man, I am no imposter.” He said, bending down to sit tiredly unto the rough concrete of the building. “Though, recently I have begun to feel like one.” with a cough he continued, “you know how guys like to hold in their stomachs at the pool? It’s kinda like that.” 

With the confusing information laid bare he lifted his shirt to show his side, and much to Izuku’s utter disgust and horror, a nasty scar, making a sort of crater in the deflated hero’s side, was laid bare to his eyes. “I got this five years ago, in a fight with a villain. A nasty one at that.”

Izuku racked his brain, five years ago? The only fight all Might had trouble with five years ago was Toxic Chainsaw. But the wound he had was on his arm? So how did he get the massive wound on his side? And better yet how would it be the cause for this… appearance change? Five years is a long time, but to go incredibly anorexic in five years would mean little to no nutrient input.

All Might sat silently watching the boy mutter and theorize for a few minutes before he stopped him. “While you are right about Toxic chainsaw giving me a wound, that crook would never be able to do this to me. More than half my stomach and a lung were removed, so out of fear of what the press would do with the information about the fight, we decided to not make it public. Imagine what the press would do with that information? Much less the villains.” All Might released a tired sigh. 

“Look, kid. There is so much fear behind that smile. Do I think you could be a hero? Without a quirk?” All might released his shirt and stood up solemnly, “personally no, even with a quirk it’s a dangerous job, and while the quirkless employment rate might not be high. You might want to look for a different path to be a hero” he said, and while there was a hint of sympathy, the words themself were harsh, “Maybe become a police officer, or an EMT.” and with those final words Izuku was alone. With only the soft drips of his tears and the incoming storm as his company.

**———————————————————**

The silence of his home used to be eerie, unnerving, and odd to him. But as his mom worked longer and later he soon got used to it. 

When he was younger he remembers the warmth and the fun that flooded the home. The laughter and skills gracing the faces of the three residents. Until the doctor shattered that dream. His dad left in a hurry, packing up the moment the doctor’s visit was over and yelling on his way out. But, even if there were two left they at least had each other. But then, nearly four and a half years after his dad left, his mom got her degree in medicine and started working days. And with time, Izuku learned that she didn’t love him either. He expected it to hurt. He expected it to burn like a bruise in his heart and stab whenever he thought about it. But it never did.

The silence of the house meant that his mom hadn’t yet gotten home, or perhaps she had just left. He tried to not let that get to him. Shutting the door he headed to the bathroom. He reeked from the sludge villain and the cold from the rain didn’t help his mood. Stripping down his rancid clothing he headed into the shower and turned it onto the hottest their apartment would give. The ache of the heat helped ground him and distract him from what he was told by All Might.

After his shower, he headed into his room. The hurricane of emotions and the storm seemed to grow worse as his heart grew bitter and angry at the man lining the walls of his room. His smile taunting him and reminding him of the frail man who hid behind it. And suddenly, everything looked wrecked. His breathing was heavy, his hands hurt as his knuckles were bleeding. There were whole littering the walls and the posters shredded into scraps, his figurines, pop vinyl, and a small mountain of other merch were broken and shredded in his blind rage. Slowly calming himself with his breathing he laid down and went to sleep, head dealt with it in the morning.

The morning came slowly as Izuku got up and dressed in his last uniform, the only one without burn marks and rips. Grabbing his gag and an apple from the fridge he left out the front door, just as his mom came up the stairs. 

Inko was surprised when she stopped walking and took in her son’s appearance as he walked past her. His hair was a mess, his curls going much longer than she would like, but hair cuts were expensive, his clothes were wrinkled and untidy, but what drew her attention was his eyes, the spark that he had fought for was gone, the burning been dulled into a shade not normal for him. But before she could say anything to him he walked off. She would talk to him when he got home.

For Izuku the walk home was the norm, random students were stationed on his walk to pester and abuse his timid nature. But to their surprise, he didn’t even flinch when they threatened him. And when a hero battle started in his path he just went on by, not even sparring it a single look.

When Izuku got on campus the sneering and hate only got more violent. Especially when he sat down. “What the fuck?!” the words of both utter confusion and murderous hate silenced the room as Bakugou sat up from his desk. At first, Izuku was confused about what he was angry about until it dawned on him. He didn’t say hello to Kachaan.

With the might of a nuclear bomb and the anger of one Bakugou started his tirade of tired and overused insults at Izuku, and much to both their surprise, it didn’t affect Izuku all that much. The words were lacking there for a better word, bland, stale, old, overused, and overall less than what All Might had told him. And thankfully Bakugou had eventually stopped thanks to the teacher starting the class.

The day had gone slow, Izuku ate on the roof to hide from Bakugou and his followers. And by the end of the day, nothing too bad had happened. And to make that trend continue Izuku packed his bag up in the last minute of class and booked it out the moment the bell rang, sprinting past Bakugou, and heading down the stairs two at a time and right out the office door. But no matter what kind of lead he had on Kachaan he couldn’t run forever, so he headed down ally after ally hoping that he had lost him and made it to the more industrial side of the city. 

Tired and out of breath Izuku sat down, taking gulps of air and desperately hoping that he knew where he was. But then the stench from the slime villain appeared. The violating smell of a sewer and trash made his heart stop. Before he could even get up he was grabbed and enveloped in the slime. The thick jelly-like fluid flooded his mouth, burning his throat and choking him. 

All he wanted was to go home! His lungs hurt and he felt pain bursting in his insides as the villain laughed at his misery. His vision turned blurry and black around the edges. He just wanted to tell his mom he loved her.

**———————————————————**

Consciousness washed over him as the sounds of things being moved and vials being moved around. A faint humming and the shuffling of paper appeared by the bed he was in. Suddenly a hot breath of air hit him, “ah yes, while we don't have a record for your condition, you've come to the right place. Yharnam is the home of the blood ministry. you only need to unravel its mystery. But, where's an outsider like you to begin? Easy. Why with a little Yharnam blood of your own!” confusion welled up in Izuku as the man spoke. It was soft and with compassion and sympathy. But he had never heard of a Yharnam, and either way, he should be dead! “You've suffered quite a long journey to get to this great city. At such a young age too. And you should be glad you did.” 

The act of opening his eyes was hard but made easier by the prick of a needle entering into his veins, “The blood used in ministration, the blood entering your veins, is the trade of Yharnam.'' A sickly cackle filled the air, “it is a special thing indeed... The only thing that can cure your sickness, your ailment.” Izuku was afraid now, whatever this crazy man was talking about couldn't be safe. And as the man spoke he leaned forward, “Now, let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry. You'll be as good as new... Like it was all just a bad dream. ...Heh, heh, heheheh …” The man before him wore a large brimmed top hat and ragged ripped victorian style clothes. But what scared him about the man was his ailments, he was sitting upon a wheelchair with fabric covering his eyes and he looked incredibly old with a scruffy long beard and unkempt hair. The room he was in was oddly… rustic? Old wood covered everything and the only light was candles and lanterns. The ‘bed’ he was lying on was a table of sorts. A gurney maybe? And the man spoke of an ailment. But the only sickness he had ever had was the flu.  Some considered quirklessness a disease and an ailment.

As Izuku was thinking about his situation the man stuck a vial of a weird yellowy red substance onto the IV rack and connected it to the tube in his arm. He watched the blood-looking liquid flow down the tube; Izuku wanted to fight, but everything was sore, the feeling of the sludge villain still lingered deep in his limbs and no matter how hard he tried to fight he couldn't move. Suddenly the burning of something entered his veins and hit his nerves with a flood of pain. Whatever this ‘blood’ that was going into him was, it wasn't liking him. It felt like his cells were being replaced one by one, melting his body down and rebuilding it over and over. Eventually, the pain spread to the point where he felt like he was going insane. 

**————**

Every few hours the elderly blood minister came back to his patient. Whatever disease ‘Quirkless’ responded by fighting the good blood. The boy had been coughing up blood for nearly three hours. And the only choice he had was to wash out the boy's old blood. He’d done it before, he’d saved many sick by more than tripling the blood dosage but there had always been a trend in his patience that needed Yharnam blood. The younger the patient, the less likely they were to live through the transfusion. Either way, he still had eight hours before the hunt. He might as well try to keep his patient from dying.

By the time the hunt had come about and the moon had begun to rise he had stabilized his green-haired patient. Eighteen blood vials of old blood dilution level three, a sewing needle, and a couple of buckets for bloodletting later and the boy had stopped coughing. Whether he lived past the night was a different story. So with a prayer to the church, the old man grabbed his gun, set up another vial, and left the clinic to Iosefka to man solo, and headed into the night. The hunt had begun. And hopefully, the boy won't have to join.

  
  


Iosefka, a kindly woman and the owner of the clinic, feared the worst when the green-haired boy had shown up on her doorstep. He was thin and frail, and his blood was low in everything needed to keep him alive, nutrients, hydration, and it appeared he had been asphyxiated for quite some time. Thankfully with the help of the old minister Henry, she had managed to get him inside and on one of the gurneys. She had left the green-haired lad to Henry while she went to the less critical patients that were still recovering from treatment.

Eventually, after many hours of tirelessly monitoring vitals and careful injections, most of the patients were stable. All except the boy, she had only ever given injections to the old and middle-aged, the youngest was thirty and this boy looked half that. She didn’t watch the bloodletting of the boy, nor when Henry went to go on the hunt with the rest of the men of the city. 

To be honest, she should have checked on him more. But he was the only patient in that room, and the others were filled, so she had to either risk twenty patients that did not have the beast plague or lock the door to his room when he changed into one. But eventually, she caught the time to check on him. Nearly fifteen hours of nonstop work and she just wanted to rest, but he was gone. The only trace he was ever there was a letter addressed to an Izuku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku does some things in the clinic and gets to the dream. and yes I am making the notebook item useful for more than just putting notes on the ground. it's how Izuku will survive.

**Hello again! It’s the author and I wanted to inform you that death is a big thing in this. If you have a dislike for descriptions of violent gross scenes and or self-mutilation then please do not read. Also, Izuku gets hurt a lot so if you don’t like me hiring the baby boi then… I don’t know. Go to sleep it’s 3 am.**

**Not beta-read, if you find any confusing ways of wording or misused words (EX: tails and tales) please tell me! I’m also writing this as a love letter to bloodborne itself. So be ready for some graphic scenes!**

**Have a nice day/night and I hope you will consider joining my discord!**

[ **https://discord.gg/Uu8xBKUkJq** ](https://discord.gg/Uu8xBKUkJq)

**Oh! As I’m writing this I’m making a build and character in BB so I can use Izuku’s brain to min-max a build for himself. If y’all want the stats tell me.**

**———————————————————**

  
  
  
  
  


Drip.

  
  


Drip…

  
  
  


Drip……

  
  
  
  


Drip…

  
  


The cold unending stretch of unconsciousness, a veil that covered Izuku’s eyes from the corruption of the night. From the imbibement of the moon. But what is unconsciousness but a state to be awoken? 

  
  


The hard surface under Izuku is what first caught his attention. He couldn’t smell the sweet scent of his laundry softener, nor could he feel the heavyweight of his blankets burying him into his bead and guiding him to a good dream. Instead of comfort, Izuku felt sticky and cold. His wrists hurt and his mouth was dry. The motion to squint took nearly all his energy. The lack of upper consciousness and the thick layer of exhaustion fogged his thoughts as he stared at the ceiling of the unknown room.

Slowly but surely his mind returned to him, though, his body still couldn’t move he could plan his next steps and organize what little information he had. Firstly, he was in some… clinic? The layering of nearly medieval and gothic surgery tools told him wherever he was far from home. The second thing he had was that whatever they pumped him full of seemed to hate him. The initial pain and the excruciating hours of the blindfolded man cutting him and draining him of blood seemed burned into his mind. And also seemed to lead to these people hating him. Were they part of the Quirkless Dehumanization Philosophy? And if so… why haven’t they killed him? 

Izuku’s mind was a flurry of questions and theories of why he was here and the reason he lived through the sludge villain’s second attack, only to be halted by a crash and thick fluid spilling to the left of the cot. Fearfully and laboredly Izuku shifted his head to the left, only to instantly wish he hadn’t. There was a pool of what he could only gather as his blood spilled on the floor from one of the barrels it had been caught in. But instead of being stagnant, it spread towards him, and slowly from the crimson liquid, a large creature emerged. First, its large black fur matted head with its bright piercing yellow eyes. Eyes that seemed to stare past and into him as it climbed out of the pool, one clawed limb at a time. Each on scraping divots into the floor as it grew closer to the cowering Izuku. And with every scrape and growl of the monstrosity, did Izuku’s fear grow, he’d seen people with lycanthropy quirks before but… non had looked as monstrous as this creature. His mind was split between studying the creature’s physical appearance and the ever-present dread the monster brought with it. And as it lifted a clawed hand to either grasp or tear chunks of Izuku’s flesh, the beast was set ablaze. Its blood-curdling screeches and its rapid flailing caused it to crash into medical equipment. Making the already filthy and disheveled room fall further into chaos, he could only cry softly as the beast stumbled out of the room and down a set of stairs.

Sadly for Izuku, a wave of nausea and fear washed over him as he set his head to look at the ceiling, his stomach burned and it hurt to cry. Nausea blurred his vision as he saw little white creatures climb up his body and his eyes closed.

  
  


When consciousness returned again Izuku just wanted to go home. A mother that never really cared sounded better than the last few… hours? Days? Did his mom miss him? If she didn’t miss him then why go back? But… there was a chance she missed him. A chance for them to be happy again.

Izuku’s will and determination renewed for the moment he pushed himself up off the cot. His bones aching with fantom pain as he looked at the new scars that littered his body from the bloodletting. They were precise and used to draw as much of his blood with quick slices and the new flesh seemed to glow in the low light of the clinic. In comparison to the star-shaped ones from Kachaan. They were beautiful in a way. Shaking himself of that thought he stepped onto the wooden floor with a creak of the wood. His first goal was to get out of the building and find a way home.

With a goal in mind, he shuffled to the door and opened it, the door itself led down a long staircase. Which made Izuku question how the wheelchair bounce man ever got up here in the first place.

The soft creaking of each stair accompanied him as he headed down, and once he got to the bottom he heard the crunching of bone and the ripping of flesh. The nausea returned and the fear but somewhat nullified. The lycanthropic creature was huddled over a corpse of a man in front of what could be guessed as the exit to the building. The lycanthro- the Lycan was surrounded by moved and knocked-over medical equipment as well as the blood and viscera of the man. Both not wanting to be the next meal and wanting to get home Izuku devised a plan to get around the Lycan.

Putting together his plan into action was harder than thought. Heading back up to the room he woke in he grabbed a knife that the blind man had used to drain his blood, some cloth, and a sturdy leg of a broken chair. He tied the knife to the chair leg for extra reach and headed down and towards the beast. Creeping as quietly as his untrained feet could accomplish he made it within striking distance of the beast. He just needed to hurt it enough to get past.

As Izuku pounced the beast he forgot to take into account the medical supplies and stepped on a shard of broken glass. His barefoot was sliced into and his weight shifted onto his other as he fell forward into the creature. The knife went in but the beast was undeterred by the wound as it swiped at Izuku with its massive claws. The claws of the beast gored his stomach and he felt a few bones snap from the force of the beast’s movement. Tears couldn’t even begin to spill as the beast took his head into its teeth and bit.

**———————————————————**

Izuku was getting tired of being knocked out. Waking up after it seemed worse every time.

When he first awoke in the dream he was confused. He had his organs sliced out and his face bit off and yet... He lived. It was terrifying and no matter what he tried to theorize it as it didn’t make sense. It couldn’t be a quirk. No temporal quirks that exist could revive someone. The strongest on record was a boy that could write beasts into existence… but the boy had been killed by his frightened and delirious mother while he was asleep. Illusionary quirks took the constitution of the wilder and turned it into an illusion and getting hurt enough normally dispels the quirk’s effect on the subject.

After his mental dive into his quirk knowledge did he take into account the area around him. On all sides, the ground was covered in these beautiful white flowers and the pavement under him was made of uneven cobblestones. Izuku’s awe only grew when he turned around and saw what surrounded the beautiful garden he seemed to be in. On top of the tallest point of the garden stood a beautifully architected building surrounded with colossal trees and swathed in vines and flowers. The moon shone brightly on its perch and lit the area with beautiful light. The area around him was also fashioned with two staircases to the building. One to his left that took a long path into the building, curved around a birdbath with one of the small white creatures in it. And the staircase to his front that passed by a life-sized doll of women with white hair to the left and gravestones on the right making a fence. Also on the front path were the small white creatures that crawled on him and in the birdbath, only they seemed to be lifting an assortment of items out to him. A set of three held up what seemed to be a saw, an ax, and a cane. Another set held up a blunderbuss? And a pistol. And the final one held a book out to him.

Not wanting to offend the creatures he trepidatiously grabbed the book from one and flipped it open. Inside was an index with the pages for chapters, headers, and page numbers. The most important was underlined with red ink, specifically the Weapons umbrella header. Under it was close-range and long-range weaponry and even more split under the close-range header were names of weapons and the same with the long-range. They were also split into categories, like starter hunter gear. Opening to the eighteenth page he saw a sketch and an in-depth description of the three close-ranged weapons held out to him. 

The first was the Saw Cleaver under it was a sketch of the weapon and a label (Assembly Page 517-519) next to it. As well as a simplified maintenance guide and the page number for thorough maintenance (pg 520). Under that was the description of the weapon.

 **"** **_One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business._ **

**_This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force._ **

**_The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast_ ** **."**

He was tempted to grab that one but he read on. “For hunters across Yharnam this weapon is a good choice to cleave through beasts (pg 2), but for a hunter of the dream (refer to page 1) you have an affinity for all weapons, where it would take a normal man at least a year to learn how to wield such a weapon it takes a moon touched hunter only to learn how to grip the weapon.”

Izuku’s mind was racing with thoughts, so the Lycan was a beast. And he was a moon touched hunter? Flipping quickly to page one he started reading.

**_“The dream or as most hunters will call it The Hunters Dream, is a place where the moon touched hunter resides. As well as the doll and German. The Hunter that resides within the dream is theoretically immortal, this notebook is created from the combined knowledge of all the hunters to have ever passed through the dream. The hunter cannot be killed by mortal men or beasts and can fight for all eternity if they prove their worth to the moon. The caretaker of the dream Ṃ̵̗̾̊͘a̸̠͖͗́ͅͅs̴̢̫͂t̷̝̥̋e̵͔͔͆r̸̛̩̋̕,̸͎͖̽͜ ̶͇̜̄̅͘l̵͈͚͈̐̈́̀͆ͅo̴͙̼͈̿͒̋̔͜r̵͚̮̓̽͝d̴̘̗̜̊,̷̝̬͎̭̈̔͋͝ ̴͓͙̅f̶̥́̍͑̕i̷̝͝͝r̸͔̫̤̪̈́s̵̖͙̯̃t̷̨̲̩̹̎̔ ̸̤̿h̷̨̲̆ů̸̢̩̭̂̃͘n̷͎͂̿t̴̙̗̑̈́͠͝ę̸͈͕͖̅r̴̩͌̈́̚ Gerhman. He is a friendly face and will guide you to your goals. He holds even more knowledge than this book. The second resident of the dream is the Doll, once the hunter has proven their service the doll will allow the hunter to gain strength beyond measure, and in some cases, knowledge of their innate abilities.”_ **

**_“Another thing to take note of is the messengers, faithful to the hunter and will even sell the hunter important goods and do basic services for them. Treat them well for they are your greatest ally.”_ **

The rest of the first page was filled with more information on how to use the gravestones to travel outside the dream and a simple sketch of the doll. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts Izuku looked at page two and started to read.

**_“The greatest threat to the lives of the young and innocent is the beast. Thanks to the church’s excessive use of old blood innocents started to turn into beasts. The first area affected by the scourge was Old Yharnam (pg1001), the citizens had been inflicted with the disease ashen blood and the first experimental trial of old blood was conducted on the citizens. Mere months later the first citizen was turned into a beast and in weeks the entirety of Old Yharnam had to be burned to the ground.”_ **

**_“Hunters much like yourself have been trained to fight and kill to keep the peace in the city and they come in many shapes and sizes. The hardest to detect is shifter beasts(pg1200). A beast hiding in their old skin, they can speak but they thirst for the blood of the uninfected and will attack when a hunter is not around. Tip: they reek of a sweet stench. The beast list starts at pg 1101.”_ **

Quickly finishing page two he realized why hunters existed in this place. Not only being on the receiving end of a Lycan the notes on them claimed them to be some of the strongest beasts that can sprout from one person. Izuku looked up towards the Messengers that held the weapons out to him. The only way to get back would be to get the moon's attention, some of the notes on page one spoke of being swept from a world, not like Yharnam, and getting a choice to go home after a certain point in their hunt. 

Izuku turned to page nineteen to see the next weapon. The Hunter Axe there was the sketch, the basic maintenance, and the assembly and thorough maintenance page numbers (pg 521-524 and 525) as well as its description.

**_"One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used on the hunt. Retains the qualities of an Axe, but offers a wider palette of attacks by transforming. Boasts a heavy blunt attack, leading to high rally potential. No matter their pasts, beasts are no more than beasts. Some choose this Axe to play the part of executioner."_ **

“For the executioner in us all. The Hunter Axe, a massive blunt Axe head with the slowest attack speed of all starter weapons available. It allows a hunter to continue attacks even after being hit. No normal man can wield this within a year without pulling something. But your moon touched, so I guess you could grab the big Axe and kill some beasts. I'm not your mom.”

The description sounded cool and was written in a different handwriting than the other but… it was hefty. He was not built for a heavy weapon so he turned the page to twenty.

The Threaded Cane Maintenance page 531 and construction pages 525 to 530. One of the harder to maintain but the lightest and quickest of the three. Its description read-

**_"One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used by hunters on their duties. Sufficiently deadly as a rigid bladed cane, but also serves as a whip when its blade is split into many. Concealing the weapon inside the cane and flogging the beasts with the whip is partly an act of ceremony, an attempt to demonstrate to oneself that the bloodlust of the hunt will never encroach upon the soul."_ **

“One of the more… professional starters out there. At first, it will lag behind in damage but with practice and dedication, one can learn the ins and outs of both the blade and whip aspect of the cane. A normal man could use it as a mere sword but as the moon blessed hunter, you must stand out. You must put the fear of the people at ease and put the beasts out of their misery.”

A cane whip sword? Lighter and faster, as well as long-range and versatile in multiple situations. Needless to say, Izuku picked the cane. As for the gun he picked it was a hard choice.

Page twenty-one The Hunter blunderbuss seemed like a good pick. Its maintenance page was 543 and its construction pages were 532-542. Its description went as followed-

**_"A blunderbuss created at the workshop for the hunters' line of work. Hunter firearms are specially crafted to employ Quicksilver Bullets fused with the wielder's own blood, boosting damage against beasts. The impact of this highly-effective weapon counters beasts' swift movements, and its widespread is nigh-on guaranteed to hit the mark."_ **

“The weapon itself is useful even if it has a slower reloading and shooting speed than the pistol. Its damage is also lower in theory but it makes up for that with its heavy hit and staggering any beast in your path. Anyone can pick up a gun and shoot it, but the extra strength of being moon touched allows you to not get thrown back when you shoot it also leaves the beast open to visceral attacks (pg 6) when you shoot them when they attack.”

Izuku wasn’t a fan of guns. It had been ingrained that even in a world where Kachaan can make his hands into grenades he shouldn’t trust guns. But it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. If the only way home was through the entirety of Yharnam then so be it.

Next was page twenty-two The Hunter Pistol Maintenance page 553 and construction pages 544-552 were informative on the innate differences between the blunderbuss and the pistol. The description read-

**_"Pistol made at the workshop, for hunters stalking beasts. Hunter firearms are specially crafted to employ Quicksilver Bullets fused with the wielder's own blood, boosting damage against beasts. The pistol is a quicker draw than the blunderbuss, allowing for speedier responses to attacks."_ **

“Not as flamboyant as the blunderbuss but better for catching a beast in an attack. Its stun is less but is able to tear through flesh much easier than the blunderbuss. If this gun was shot by a normal man it would most likely break their hand but, your moon touched. Being stronger than any man is an easy feat to achieve.”

Izuku felt like choosing the pistol would be smarter. The blunderbuss was large and weighty and he needed something lighter. So his gun of choice was the pistol.

Izuku quickly got ready to head into the first gravestone back to Yharnam. Gripping his cane and gun tightly he knelt to the messengers and softly grabbed their hands and suddenly. He was back in the clinic. Only this time with a gun and a weapon.

  
  


**———————————————————**

**What weapon should he use later? I have a siding towards the dex weapons and I am considering the burial blade due to my own affinity towards it while playing. Comment which one you would like him to use.**


	3. ch2 Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby boy Izuku is ganna be fucked up in the head. Imagine being forced to kill to get home.

Not beta-read, if you find any confusing ways of wording or misused words (EX: tails and tales) please tell me! I’m also writing this as a love letter to bloodborne itself. So be ready for some graphic scenes!

One of the best things about writing the hunter as a young Izuku is that the surprise and concern of the good NPC’s will be high for a CHILD is doing a job he shouldn’t have to.

Oh! So far the votes go like this. Both ff.net and AO3  
Chikage 4 votes (with variants)  
Moonlight Greatsword Arcane eldritch sorcery 3  
Burial blade 2  
Big weapons or any weapon 1  
Cool trick gun 1  
And here is my stance. I’m leaning toward the eldritch sorcerer because of the magical freedom that BB could have if it was explored more. As well as the Bloodtinge of the chikage. Which might be combined with the rakuyo by Izuku due to his early investment into dex or something.

All I know is that it would be possible to do a cool combination of dex blood tinge and arcane for a class I use in PvP. It’s strong, its main is the Rakuyo and the second is the chikage with the option of the bloodletter. And enough in bt and arcane to use the tools and hit hard with a gun and tools. It’s kinda glass tho. Which would work with Izuku.  
———————————————————

The foreign garb itched as Izuku snuck up on the lycanthrope; he needed to be cautious. His last death was from foolish ignorance of the Lycanthrope and what it was capable of; Reading page 1101 had given him insight on how the best hunts, openings in its attacks, and most importantly, its weaknesses. Serrated blades like his whips sharp, blades counter the thick hide of beasts and work wonderfully against the Lycans and other full beast creatures. The second thing of note was the passive boosts from the dream and the Yharnam blood flowing through his veins gave him. The dream in itself gave him immortality and a boost to all his strengths; ever since his first awakening in the dream, he started noticing small details of everything. Specifically, the Threaded cane could easily be made more deadly. However, he lacked the resources. He came from a much more technologically advanced time. The blades could be shifted in the cane and double their length. It could also be better if he split the whip blades in half. Not only would it allow his whip to go farther, but if the blade is cut in half could allow him to cut through the beast’s hide easier.

And there was the other thing the dream gave him, a blood lust. After seeing the Lycan the first time, he was unable to move from fear. But then the dream happened, and now… it's like seeing a pro in his world. More awe and excitement with a bit of fear of failure. The failure for different reasons, of course.

Shaking off his thoughts, Izuku clicked the switch on the cane, releasing the blades to unclick from its place and line up for an attack. Taking a step forward; towards the Lycanthrope that had killed him, he switched his handling of the cane and swiped from the side. The swing caused the blades and the whip itself to spread apart and slice deep into the rear of the beast. “Note one about lycanthropes, take out their mobility, and then go in for the kill. Letting them get to you will most likely kill you.” jumping back, as the lycanthrope lunged at him, he took another swing. The whips blades wrapped around the monster’s front paw, and with a rage-filled yank, Izuku severed one of its legs; the poor beast never had a chance.

Wiping his cane off on the fur of the beast, Izuku walked to the door. Leaving a mangled body of a Lycanthrope, the first casualty of the new hunter.

Izuku did not want to kill them. They looked human; they talked, they yelled and accused and cried out in pain, but… The sweet blood smell. On page twelve of the notebook. An in-depth breakdown of blood smells and if you or another is becoming a beast. When you smell a sickly sweet coppery smell coming from another person, they are turning. Whether it’s a bit or a lot, they are turning into a beast. And if everything with blood smells sweet, like chocolate, then you are becoming a beast. And page thirteen spoke of a way to kill oneself without turning into a beast.

His first run-in with the infected… well… it didn’t go well. The bloodlust of the dream… protected his mind against the effects during and leading up to a fight but…

The same could not be said, for after the bloodlust…

He left the beast as nothing more than thin wiry flesh hanging onto shattered bones. And the moment he stepped out the door of the clinic the actions hit him like a brick. What little had been left in him went out. Blood and stomach acid burned his thought as he coughed it up outside. He had to hope killing beasts would get easier.

Pulling himself off the gravestone he had leaned against, he walked over to a gate and pushed it open. His vision still slightly disoriented, he saw a man with a torch walking past a cart. Overjoyed about finding someone that’s not a monster, he ran towards them.

“H-Hey! Wh-what the hell is wrong with this city?” Izuku said, as he got closer to the man, only to be almost decapitated by the man’s axe.

“HEY! C-calm down,” Izuku yelled out as another Axe swipe went past his head.  
“Beast! Oh, Foul Beast! Your Not Wanted Here!” The man screamed as he chased Izuku back towards the clinic. And suddenly, the bloodlust flowed through Izuku, and he swung his sharp cane at the man’s leg slicing through the muscle and bone, making the man stumble and fall onto his axe and torch. Piercing himself and burning his flesh.  
“F- foul beast,” and with his final wail, his body went limp. And much like with the beast the bloodlust faded.

Izuku had to hold in the vomit that was building in his throat; he’d never be able to leave this place if he vomited after every beast he had to kill. Leaning down to look at the now-deceased man, he noticed mutations of the body. A thick, coarse fur was growing from his skin and the arms seemed to elongate at random intervals. Something important he noticed about the corpse is a blood-vial. On page thirty of the book, it gave as much information about the blood that filled the vial. The blood both invigorates and heals the user, but it also gives them a likelihood to be infected by the beast plague. But the book also spoke of how moon touched hunters were immune to the beastly effects of the blood. At least when they work for the moon.

Snatching the vial, if he needed a quick fix-up, he walked further up the road. He saw two more of the mob sitting by some boxes and a lever. Pulling the lever allowed the latter to fall to the ground, but it also notified the two of the mob.

“It's all your fault!” the first one screamed as he swung a cleaver at Izuku, “Where were you, Hunters?” Izuku, not understanding the question, could once again feel the rush of bloodlust flow through him, but he didn’t want the man to suffer the battle. So with a quick click, he changed the cane into the whip and swung at the man’s head.

A wet slap of something hitting the concrete and the spray of blood told him he got the head. His gag reflex came back full force as he was sprayed with the thick crimson of the man. He wanted to be a Hero! But how could it be when the civilians are beasts like the ones he has to hunt? Much more, what will he tell everyone when he gets home? "Oh! I’ve just been killing people in a city that should not exist due to them becoming beasts!" Oh ya, that will inspire them to not throw him into a mental ward.

Suddenly a sharp pain entered Izuku as a clever was dug halfway to the hilt in his side. The pain burned deep, but unlike when Bakugoa hurt him, it had not paralyzed him with pain. Before he could stop his arm, it swung through the jaw of the man, and with a painful crack and a rip of flesh, the jaw went flying.

This time the vomit could not be stopped. A sound of retching followed Izuku as he leaned on the side of one of the stone walls. A vibrant crimson flew from his mouth. It was red from both not eating or drinking for who knows how long. And the blade in his side. The man's tongue hung down by his neck, a river of blood flowed from the disfigured face as the man screamed and cried, trying to stop the blood flow. Before suddenly the man went limp and fell to the floor.

Izuku soon followed suit and fell on his knees in tears.

———————————————————

*Cough*

Izuku had climbed up the ladder that the lever gave him access to, and found a lamp. The lamp was described on page fourteen. The messengers, holding their hands out to take him back to the dream when necessary. But that did not draw his full attention. What did, however, was a barred and lit-up window. It had an incense burner hanging on it, as well as a cough that traveled out the window. Izuku, both not wanting to kill another thing and truly, terrified of what could sound so sick, cautiously walked up to the window.

“U-Umm H-Hello? Are- are you okay?” Izuku asked tentatively.  
A surprised cough came from the window before the voice, "Oh, a kid? What are you doing out there? It’s a hunt night for great one’s sake! Unless…” The man stopped speaking with a cough, “You are not one from around here, are you?... I am Gilbert, a fellow outsider. And if from the look of that cane... You must be a Hunter. But you are much too young to be out hunting. *sigh* Yharnam has a special way of treating guests.”

The sounds of a wheelchair moving came from the window as he continued speaking, “I do not think I can stand and help you if I wanted to, but I am willing to help if there is anything that can be done *cough*. This town is cursed you should know. For whatever reasons you came here you should plan a swift exit. Whatever can be gained from this place, will do more harm than good. Especially to a child."

"M-Mr. Gilbert I-I didn’t come here by choice. To be honest I… I think I died to get here. B-but I can not be sure. D-do you know why the men are attacking? My book does not have anything about the normal civilians turning all at once. A-And if they do! Normally a hunter is tasked with taking them out before they can turn completely! S-so why are you not while they are?” Izuku spoke with his voice tinged with fear; he both wanted to milk the conversation for even a sliver of normalcy and get it over with soon.

“Ah… so your that new to Yharnam *cough* the beast scourge has ah. Spread faster than new hunters could be trained. Show me your left forearm.” Gilbert said softly He lifted the curtain in the window a fraction to look out as Izuku showed the man his arm.  
“I see,” he started slowly, “You have the hunter’s mark on you already. Tell me, is there a crescent moon in the mark?”

Izuku looked down at his arm and scoured the mark he hadn't noticed before, it was a dark red and seemed to glow lightly in the shaded light of the window. In the middle of the mark where the line split into three, a small crescent moon sat. “ah, yes t-there is a moon on the mark.” Izuku answered the man’s question.

“Odd, from all the moon touched that have come and gone. None were younger than thirty and had been hunting for years. *Cough* Though. I haven’t been in the city as long as those in the hunting mob. But the ones I have met during the day say they only get free after they kill a certain beast. Or do something worthy of freedom.” Shuffling came from the window as an object was pushed out lightly. “I don’t have much, but take this. It’s old but *Cough*… a moon touched gave it to me, maybe it could help?” In the man's thin hands was a small booklet, much like the notebook given to Izuku by the messengers. “I can’t read it *cough* but they said with enough insight it could be read by a moon touched easily.”

Izuku took the book tentatively; he read about insight on page fifteen. With enough insight, you could see past the veil that covered the world and see the world for what it really was. But it held dangers knowing too much could cause you more suffering than good. But no one had ever made it past ninety-nine insight.

“He told me that it held notes on some of the oldest hunter practices and was going to be destroyed. If you can decipher that book kid, you’ll make it through the night.” Gilbert spoke as if reminiscing a past long gone, and really it probably was. With how desensitized he seemed to be to the hunting mob turning into beasts, he must have been in the town for a lot longer than he let on.

“T-Thanks M-mr. Guilbert! B-But before I um. Go do- do you know if there is a way to save the people turning into bests? I- I hate killing them.”  
“A way to save them? Kid. they can not be saved. They have been turned into beasts on both the physical and mental level *cough*. Men turn into monsters and kill their wives and children in this town. And if you don’t kill the beast. Then the beast will kill the ones who can't kill it.” Guilbert replied solemnly. “But! Tell you what. *Cough* My friends say that I’m a pretty good listener. If you need to vent after killing a beast. Come to me. A long time ago I used to be a therapist. I wonder how Father Gascoigne is doing?”

———————————————————

The killing of beasts did not become easier to do after the conversation. After almost every kill, Izuku needed to take a minute to breathe. After every kill, the bloodlust lasted longer and even harder to reign in to stop. Controlling himself during bloodlust was easy, at least when he used it to kill beasts. But there were times when it would take over. Where it would drag his mind into a dark place controlled and ruled by hunger to see what the beast looked like when it was shredded. To see how far he could pound. And rip. And tear. And mutilate until all that was left was a disfigured corpse.

But sometimes he caught himself. Sometimes he sobbed and cried and pulled at his hair. Ripping at his scalp to keep himself grounded. He wasn’t meant for this.

The bloodbath around a pyre. A beast hung from the tall wooden pile as it burned. The men around it were of the mob. All mutated and willing to mutilate to satiate their selfish desire for murder. By this point into the depths into Central, Yharnam Izuku had killed nearly twelve of the mob. And in this one place, there were nearly twenty. No reprieve between slicing and ripping at the flesh. No silence to clear his head from their screams and cries as they were all slaughtered. Torn into pieces by his cane and whip. The war-drum of his heart never stopped until they all died and the blood thickened in his mind pulling at his heart’s remorse and shredding his cognition. If he wanted to go home he had to appease a homicidal god. Outside of battle, he'd be Izuku, the boy from Musutafu, the boy who wanted to be a hero, to save all those in need. But in these streets, on this town's blood ladened ground… He’d be a hunter.

Some stones of blood. Some bullets for his gun shredded through the heads of the mob. Some blood vials for his flesh to keep working. A prayer to a god to not judge him and he slaughtered all on the bridge. Two lycanthropes, a hunchback, and some birds. Two side paths went from the bridge. One held a much taller beast that held torches and swung saws. Weak to a gun and a visceral. All he got for that sewer was a new pair of clothes. Much more suited for a hunter. The other led to Guilbert’s window. The closed gait next to it to be exact. Thankfully Guilbert wasn't lying about willing to listen as he sobbed to the elderly sickly man.  
“So you're continuing? Goin’ back out? Before you go, have some of this.” From the window, a cup filled with a sweet-smelling tea was lifted to him. “You might not be able to die due to the curse of the moon, but you still need food and water. Some of the open houses have rations.

“Thank you, Guilbert,” Izuk replied as he drank the warm tea. Cooling the burning from the vomit that lingered.  
“It's no problem kid, I’m not the one clearing the streets.”

And with that hour of break to calm himself, Izuku set off.

The beast on the bridge, a Cleric Beast if the monster part of the book, told the truth. Was massive. It swung with such force that Izuku’s bones shook from every movement. And with every hit, he lost more flesh than the vials could fix. And then, he was back in the dream. His plan failed. The beast’s neck was too hard and thick for his whip to tear easily through.

After pushing himself to his knees, he saw The Doll was standing up. And the workshop had also opened up. He had gained insight. Thanks to the notebook, he was prepared for this. The first thing he needed was to check the workshop. So passing The Doll he climbed the stairs into a very well-kept workshop. The only problem was the missing tools. The Blood gem workshop tool, the rune tool, the haze extractor, all the more blood-related and rare tools were gone. All that was left was the basics for tool creation and the forge.

Suddenly a voice spoke from the middle of the room, “Ah-hah, you must be the new hunter. A young one at that. Welcome to the Hunter's Dream. This will be your home, for now. I am…” the old man in the wheelchair stopped for a moment, seemingly confused for a second. “Gehrman, friend to you hunters. You're sure to be in a fine haze about now, but don't think too hard about all of this. Just go out and kill a few beasts. It's for your own good. You know, it's just what hunters do! You'll get used to it… no matter your age."  
And with that, the old man took a second, waiting for a response only to find Izuku flipping through a notebook. "This was once a safe haven for hunters. As that book should tell you. A workshop where hunters used blood to enhance their weapons and flesh. We as you probably saw from your scouring of the tools. We don't have as many tools as we once did, but... You're welcome to use whatever you find.” The old man leaned slightly towards Izuku and whispered, “Even The Doll, should it please you..."

And with that rather creepy introduction, Izuku found the page he was looking for. Pages ten and eleven, one for German and one for The Doll. Most of the page on German was corrupted, the words bled into each other, and what could be read sounded like the scribblings of a mad man. While the one for The Doll had two legible paragraphs. It was the basics with the blood echoes one gets for killing beasts. They could make their body tougher, as well as what the body was capable of doing. It was possible to make one's blood so toxic that it melted through beast flesh. Or one could attune their mind to the cosmos and use its awfull power to eradicate beasts. The basics of the body could be increased to be able to wield weapons of great size.

Izuku checked his forearm to see his mark was sheer black; he had no blood echoes because he died to the Cleric Beast. But he did have some cold blood dew. Maybe he could kill that beast.

A few bloodstone shards and sometime later figuring out the workshop's tool and the cane was three inches taller and half an inch wider. The number of blades in its whip form nearly doubled. And the whip's length had been increased by close to afoot. It was harder to wield but thankfully he had The Doll to help him.

“Hello, good hunter. Much younger than most who have visited the dream. I am a doll, here in this dream to look after you.” The doll spoke softly, her tone caring, “Honorable hunter, pursue the echoes of blood, and I will channel them into your strength. You will hunt beasts... and I will be here for you, to embolden your sickly spirit." She said as she reached over, putting a hand on his hair with a soft smile. “By far the youngest hunter to ever visit this old doll.”  
Y-Yes, I-I read about you in m-my book! S-sorry for not speaking to you first.” he stuttered out. He was talking to a girl! W-well a doll but she was alive!.  
"Ah, I see, did the little ones give you the book? I would guess so. Have you spoken with Gehrman? He was a hunter long, long ago, but now serves only to advise them. He is obscure, unseen in the dreaming world. Still, he stays here, in this dream... ...such is his purpose..." She spoke of the old man with such admiration, it almost made Izuku respect the man's very existence.

After a long conversation about how the night and hunt had been going. As well as about his tinkering with his equipment and her remarking about how most hunters never change them. He upgraded his stats a bit. And with a bit of help from The Doll, he got to see the basics of his body. His Vitality, strength, and Endurance were his lowest stats from what he could tell. His base highest was his arcane, followed by skill and blood tinge.

With a quick goodbye to both The Doll and a very surprised German, Izuku headed back into Central Yharnam. He was going to kill that beast, even if he died in the process.

———————————————————  
Thank you to:  
Randomsumofagum (AO3)  
Arcanfy (AO3)  
Tit_for_Tat (AO3)  
Zaturious (AO3)  
Strugglingactor45 (AO3)  
Jaxson_147 (AO3)  
Maxanime (AO3)  
Sir_ShipsALot (AO3)  
KronaMorrigan (AO3)  
Emiya-excalibur (FF.net)  
Wizardwolf 1020 (FF.net)  
Dvd3 (FF.net)  
For voting/ commenting on the last two chapters! It means a lot and the ideas from Emiya-Excalibur about the Eldritch sorcerer are really good and those who held a conversation with me on ao3 the last chap I was writing this while talking to you!

And before you say anything I put Awfull on purpose it's an archaic way of saying Struck or filled with awe.

  
Have a nice day/night and I hope you will consider joining my discord!  
https://discord.gg/Uu8xBKUkJq


	4. Cleric Beast (and more!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleric Beast, exploration.  
> PIG.  
> Gascan

**I started this the moment ch3 was out. Kinda as a reward for my creative writing teacher liking my less fanfic writing. Who knew writing fanfic would make my writing skill improve?**

**Not beta-read, if you find any confusing ways of wording or misused words (EX: tails and tales) please tell me! I’m also writing this as a love letter to bloodborne itself. So be ready for some graphic scenes!**

**———————————————————**

Izuku was kinda surprised when all of the mob were back to life as he traveled to the Cleric Beast. But the extra length and serration of the whip allowed him to shred through the hordes of half-transformed beasts with ease. His higher skill made combat seem slow against the mob. It increased his reflexes and control over his body. Though the mind-splitting headache coming from each kill made it hard to focus at times. 

Looking at the moon, Izuku noticed it was still at the same point it was when he first got out of the clinic. The god's power that brought him to this land being used to seemingly freeze time was both worrying and scary to see.

When he walked under the arch separating him from Cleric Beast, it noticed him instantly. Its size did not portray its speed. With a simple jump, it closed the distance between itself and Izuku in seconds. Izuku, with his perception, slotted higher than ever dived under the Cleric Beast as it hit the ground. His body rolled on the pool of blood that was left of him from the first fight and he felt a surge of bloodlust. Quickly clicking the cane into whip mode, he swung at the monster’s Achilles tendon, digging deep and causing a horrid roar of hate to bellow from the beast. With a quick rip, the whip came out of the leg and sprayed Izuku with blood. The frenzy he was going into went to eleven as he stabbed the cane into the beast’s kneecap as it turned to face him. And with a rough push, a shard of bone broke from the beast’s femur. As Izuku went for his cane's whip form again, he was raked across the chest as the beast's claws, as it jumped back in pain. The pain of the swipe pushed the boy over the edge as he went in again, this time while jabbing the blood vial into an artery on his leg and dumping more cursed blood into his veins. Closing his wounds in hardly a second, he whipped the beast’s face with the whip twice in quick succession. Unlike the neck, the eyes were still vulnerable on the beast’s boney head.

Izuku had to jump back as the beast barreled to where he was, cracking the pavement and letting out an ear-shattering roar as it wiped at him through bloodied vision. All he needed was a quick moment to attack, and he could hit its limbs to hopefully break them. Lifting his gun, he fired six rounds in succession into the beast’s maw, cracking its skull and making it fall to its knees cradling its head. 

Izuku, not one to waste an opportunity to hurt this beast, ran to its head and stabbed his cane through its jaw, and wrenched it out at an odd angle. The area around Izuku and Izuku himself was painted in blood and small chunks of flesh from force and angle caused the beast’s jaw to crack in half and rip from the sinuous flesh of its head. Izuku’s triumph of the wound he had inflicted on the beast caused him to not notice the Cleric Beast’s claw swiping at him. The attack threw his small body across the bridge and into one of the walls. Shattering his vertebrae and most of his ribs.

_Rule 1 of fighting Greater Beasts. ALWAYS focus on survival. Do not get greedy attack where you can without putting yourself in harm._

Izuku kept rushing the beast, anger at his failure the second time fueling him. Only the blind swinging of the whip and cane causes his third, fourth and, fifth death. So he went back to strategy. The book spoke of the much more breakable limbs of the Cleric Beast being its head and arms. Fighting the beast again and again taught him where to hit to cause the most damage.

In his twentieth attempt on the beast’s life, he opened the fight with a Molotov to the beast’s face. Instantly causing it to cradle its face, Izuku rushed in and jabbed his cane into one of its eye sockets and slammed his foot down on the handle, causing the beast’s eye and parts of its head to come cracking from its skull. The sight of the beast brought more anger and disgust as he sliced ligaments and arteries on the beast. His once green hair that peeked from his hat was sodden and red. His eyes burned as sweat and blood trickled into his eyes, but he kept them open. A single blink and The Cleric Beast would be on him ripping his lungs out of his chest and cleaning his bones of meat. He swung the whip around the beast’s larger arm and pulled the serrated blades dug as the whip pulled back to its master, only for the beast to grab the whip to try to keep him from pulling the meat off ITS bones. In response, Izuku drew his gun and fired all twenty shots into the beast’s head. The bloodsoaked bullets shredded through the soft meaty inner tissue his cane had shown him earlier. Silencing the beast’s final roar. It was… anticlimactic for Izuku. He wanted to have it live long enough to be just a skeleton held together by only small slivers of muscle and skin.

Then the bloodlust washed out faster than ever before, the sight, the smell of the organs of the beast being bear to the world, and chunks of both their flesh littering the once clean bridge brought nausea and, in some portion, regret. He had the mind to kill it fast and with mercy and yet… and yet he tortured the beast. Then the memories from the other tries flooded back to his head, drowning his regret. His skin being pulled off his muscles, being eaten alive or left drowning, in his own blood. The most painful one was where a vial had caused bleeding out impossible. He only had one arm and half a leg left… and one bullet.

The lack of regret did not stop the vile stomach acid from creeping up his throat and make his vision spin with nausea. What could he have done differently, though? Brutality was the only successful path through the fight. But what if he had died a few more times? Given it some more thought? Some more time studying the beast and, maybe, he could have killed it humanly, but… The pain of dying over and over again, a constant feeling of his heart slowing, or his blood draining.…... 

Each death seemed to make something resonate further in his head. In this world, he could kill the beasts or be slaughtered over and over again. And truth be told… he did not want to die anymore.

**———————————————————**

  
  
  


Through the fight with the Cleric Beast, Izuku had gained a new badge. Through it, a few of the more rambling texts seemed to align. Through this, Izuku could deduce that the badges made the text readable to whoever holds one. A failsafe to keep the schematics safe from those who should not have the trick weapons. With a quick look at the book's new entries, he headed off to the more unexplored region of Yharnam.

He had fought through an alley full of caged dogs; it was not necessarily hard… but slaughtering something that could not fight back felt sickening. He had heard the cries of an old woman as he got past the cages. Outside of a house, a dog was trying to break into it. It barked and scratched at the wooden door. It had made a sizable couple cleaves through the bottom of the wood and seemed to not notice Izuku as he got closer. With a precise swing of the whip, the head of the beast was gone.

As he walked towards the door, the woman spoke, “ _Oh, you're a hunter, aren't ya? If you hunters got off your arses, we wouldn't be in this mess. You're obligated to help me, you hear? So what'll it be? Are you gonna tell me if there is a safe place, or not?"_ Izuku did not know how to respond to that. There were safe places in this town? Did people know of safe areas and not tell this old lady and left her here alone?

“Ah. N-No maim, I-I’m new to this town and if I find a safe place I will tell you! Alright?” He spoke softly, as to not startle the lady on the other side.

_“I should have known. Ya good-for-nothing... No respect for the elderly is what that is; especially you youngins! Yeah, fat lot of good you outsiders do. Go on, admit it, you think we're all mad, don't ya? Well, go and stuff it! I know all yer tricks!"_ She shouted, outraged by his answer. The malice that laced her tone made Izuku hurry off. Once he found someplace safe, he’d tell her. At least he would be one person’s hero tonight.

As he ran off, he came down a staircase into a large room. It wasn’t massive or anything. But if he continued forward, he would go down another flight of stairs, but before he could head down, something caught his eye. Behind a large stack of boxes and barrels was a broken window, hidden almost perfectly. So taking the time to break the debris, Izuku found a nice wooden walking path situated above the warehouse-looking building’s ground floor.

Slipping lightly onto the rickety flooring Izuku, slowly walked the circumference to one of the middle bridges. He had scavenged from the crates and boxes along the path some blood vials and more bullets. The bridges themselves felt as safe as some wood being suspended in the air could, so he took it slow. On his right was a corps being hung upside down by its legs. He was going to cut it down and let it fall until he saw the bloodstone shards tucked in the body's pocket. So with a bit of careful maneuvering. He had managed to bring the body over to himself with his cane and snatched the stones. He quickly finished walking the rest of the bridge and headed to the other. With this corpse, he did the same thing. The difference was that this man had a saw weapon strapped to his back.

It was a bit harder, but he got that weapon and quickly tied it to his back. The last thing of interest on the dangerous scaffolding was another path that led off, thankfully instead of another broken window, it was a door. How anyone would get to it normally was a glaring issue in this building’s architecture. He had managed to get through the door and headed out into the night air again. Izuku's eyes were easily brought to a figure standing by the fence.

The figure stood tall… well tall in comparison to him. They wore a black feathered cloak and black flowing clothes. As he approached, he was met with the bleached white mask that took the shape of a bird. He had once read about how people a long time ago during the black plague would wear masks like this to keep out the bubonic plague.

“U- Hi?” His voice came out with a tinge of fear. If this was another crazed citizen, then he needed to be careful about what he does.

“Oh well, aren't you a bit young to be out durnin a hunt?” her voice came out stern but more concerned than anything. “By those clothes and weapons… you're a hunter, aren't ya? And most likely an outsider, am I wrong? What a mess you've been caught up in. And tonight, of all nights." She let out a heavy sigh and gestured for him to come over to her.

“Here, to welcome the new hunter." She said as she gave him four yellow slips of paper, “These are Bold Hunter's Marks. As long as your Moon Touched they should help you.”

“H-How did you know I was m-moon touched? I didn't think it was obvious?” He asked her, Izuku couldn't understand how people could tell.

“Hunters that are Moon Touched give off a soft moonlight glow. But prepare yourself for the worst youngin. There are no humans left. They're all flesh-hungry beasts, now. No matter how much they look like a human." She gave Izuku a pat on the back and turned away… But Izuku REALLY wanted to sit there a bit longer. To soak up the feeling of being human that being with another person gave him.

“Still lingering about? What's wrong? A hunter, unnerved by a few beasts? Heh heh... No matter. Without fear in our hearts, we're little different from the beasts themselves." She turned to him and grabbed his shoulders, and stared him dead in the eyes. The black voids of the mask boar into his soul as she spoke, “Shake off your cape and keep huntin kid. You’ll learn to stop trembling in your boots as time passes... A hunter must hunt." And with the final declaration, she pushed him back lightly. This lady… Her speech wasn't extravagant like a hero, but it was what he needed. 

The last couple of hours had hurt Izuku the most.

He had lost his humanity for mere seconds against the Cleric Beast, but it was enough to unnerve him. He had let his anger and hate control the bloodlust he had been feeling. But what was the bloodlust but a tool to a hunter? They hunt beasts and, the more ferocious they are, the faster the beast goes down.

If he could control the rush he got through the battle, then he could do the hunting his way without losing himself to the blood in his veins.

The straightening of his posture and a tightening grip on his weapons pushed back his anxiety. A quick nod at the crow lady and he was off. What better way to control the bloodlust than through trial and error?

**———————————————————**

He had found a mad man’s knowledge hidden in a sewer behind some giant fucking rats. Okay, so maybe he hadn’t gotten that good of control of the bloodlust yet. But he was getting better as he waded through the sewer and through some… living corpses? He felt he was beginning to get desensitized to the odd looks of the beasts. But the killing still made his stomach recoil in disgust at what he was doing.

He had gone back to the dream on a couple occasions, whether planned or not. It took some finagling but, he managed to make the pistol slightly better. It was not a great upgrade, but the extended barrel he had added onto it made it easier to hit his shots with. He had also made his physicality slightly better with the help of the doll. With every breath, his lungs drew in more air than before and, his heart pumped the blood through him better than ever. He also felt less fatigue with every upgrade from the doll. Like whatever the first transfusion did to him was finally settling down.

He had also found a small girl… It pissed him off that people would leave their children alone in this city… but he agreed to find the girl's mother anyway. And considering what the little girl told him about the music box’s music and what it did for her dad. He needed to find them fast.

But at the moment, he was heading down the smallest part of the sewer. It was dark and smelled worse than any other part of the city so far. The only evidence something alive was down there was the shuffling in the water.

A sudden horrid screech bellowed from the darkest part of the sewer as something massive shoved itself down the long sewer. Izuku had only gotten a glimpse before he was thrown back by the beast's massive head. The pain barely registered as he got up from the murky water in the sewer to dodge the beast's massive head. It was a pig, about the size of a truck if not more, and the stench from its mouth made Izuku's vision swim.

A swift, practiced click rang through the sewer as a whip carved through the pig's face. The pig's deep, almost black blood fell fast as it charged at Izuku again. But the extra room from this part of the sewer let him dodge it easily. Another barrage of whip strikes allowed him to completely shred the beast's hind legs into minced meat. And with another click, the cane found purchase in the skull of the beast.

Its carcass was massive. Which meant that inside of it was either a treasure trove or nothing. So Izuku got to gutting the pig. 

It was… kinda worth it getting covered in the pig's entrails. Izuku had found six blood vials which topped off his supply. But he also smelled worse than he had any right to.

Deciding to try and ignore the foul odor that covered him, Izuku headed down the sewer again. Where the pig had come from was a larger space, there were two corpses in the area. One had a few more blood vials, while the other had the saw badge. He had most of the saw badge's information unlocked but, It seemed there was more for it to tell. 

He slipped the badge into one of his pockets as he headed out of the sewer. Specifically through a door near the sewers drop. And proceeded to climb a ladder up to a place he had yet to go. At the top were a hunchback and some of the mob. As well as a giant ball of tinder. A quick swipe of the whip and the wooden shield mob member was down. The shield man's fallen torch fell onto the tinder ball and, it lit up. And the hunchback, surprised by the sudden burst of flames, pushed the ball of tinder. The rest of the mob making rounds on the bridge did not even have time to dodge as the ball ran them over.

The hunchback was burned by the ball and in pain. It didn't take long to finish off. Izuku headed onto the bridge to collect vials and bullets of the mob and found an elevator. Which was… confusing. It reminded Izuku of the old elevators in some of the movies he and his mom would watch when they had time. He hasn't seen them in years.

The short trip in the elevator led him back to an area near where Gilbert's house was.

Hell YA! A Short Cut!

**———————————————————**

**_"A small music box received from a young Yharnam girl. It plays a song shared by her mother and father. Inside the lid is a small scrap of paper, perhaps an old message. Two names can be made out, however faintly, Viola and Gascoigne."_ **

Izuku was nauseous at the sight of the church-clothed man. The men's clothes were stained in both the blood of beasts… And some of the most human-looking people Izuku had seen yet. An unwavering sense of dread seemed to emanate from the graveyard that Izuku had found himself in. The heavy breaths from the man were the only sound… Other than his axe cleaving through the corpse of a man.

"...Beasts all over the shop... You'll be one of them, sooner or later..." The sheer bloodlust flowing from the man shook Izuku to his core. The slime villain? The Cleric Beast? None had any contention with the intense murderous intent flowing from the man's Large form.

Before Izuku could comprehend the situation, the other man was changing at him, a fierce swing and pain bloomed from Izuku’s left arm… or lack thereof. A gunshot rang out as Izuku tried to roll out of the way. The blunderbuss in the man's hand shot. Shearing through his legs caused him to fail and crash onto the gravelly floor of the cemetery. Consciousness faded fast.

  
  
  


With a gasp, Izuku shot up in the dream. His body ached painfully, especially where he had been hurt. Whoever that man was, he was merciless. A hunter in every respect, but he had lost himself to his bloodlust. But who else but the little girl's father was a hunter out tonight? The crow, himself, and that man.

_“Good hunter? Why are you just sitting there? Is it some sort of game?”_ The Doll's voice brought him back to the dream. Away from his brain's constant flutter of information and back to reality.

“No. I uh. I was thinking… I need to speak with Gehrman. Do- Do you know where he is?”

_“I believe he is in the workshop at the moment, Farewell, good hunter. May you find your worth in the waking world."_

“T-Thank you doll.”

  
  


Gehrman was… irritated with his scouring of the books during conversations… It was understandable, but there was so much information hidden in the dream. Though the book How To Pick Up Fair Maidens seems useless at the moment. Izuku has found some old notes left by some of the old hunters. Some spoke of weaknesses of even greater creatures than the Cleric Beast. Some about the chalices and what they hold. One held stories of a hunter that used the beast hood to destroy beasts the sizes of mountains. And a few spoke of old arts hunters used to implore when the hunt had first begun.

One art stood out to Izuku, hidden between bloodletting on a weapon to increase its damage (Blood Sheathing) and ways to force elements to aid you (Arcane Elements). Was the art of Quickening, by awakening one's blood and in turn their body to the full brunt of the old blood, a hunter could phase in between a false reality and reality to dodge attacks. Some of the oldest hunters could increase a foot of movement into twenty feet. The art allowed hunters to take monsters down with efficiency.

All of the older arts took training from an old hunter to achieve. As well as all of one's blood to be replaced with the old blood. Izuku had one of those happen to him already. All he needed was a teacher.

_“And that is why you do not try and ride a dark beast… got that boy? It never ends well.”_

“I- why would you even try that?”

_“It was my youth… when the hunts first started we saw them as games at first.”_

“I- I guess that is understandable… to a point... But. Gehrman? Can I ask a favor?”

_“What is it kid? You've read nearly everything in this bloody workshop… what could you possibly want to know?”_

“Can you teach me quickening? I’ve found it in one of the old books… Y-you don't have to teach me b-but I would love instruction on how it works! I-its so interesting…” Izuku asked, unsure of the answer he would receive.

The question seemed to shock Gehrman as if he never expected to hear that question. “Ah. yes, the old art of quickening… I suppose I could give you the basics… Only if you promise to never ask for any more arts. Figure them out for yourself… just never ask for another.” Gehrman’s serious tone sent shivers down Izuku’s spine. He had only heard the old man speak in either a teasing or jovial tone in the days he had been researching in the dream. (if the clock on the wall was right)

“T-thank you! Gehrman!”

**———————————————————**

  
  


The first time actually achieving quickening, it threw Izuku off the edge of the hunter's Dream. He fell for a solid half an hour before hitting something and dying. And by the time he got back to the hunter's workshop, Gehrman was STILL laughing… At least the old man has a sense of humor though, The Doll disliked seeing him fall off the edge and scolded him as his mother used to…

The road to learning quickening took… by clock time… eight days. Every time Izuku left the Dream, the Moon was still in the sky at the same point. The beasts fought the same. The loot he found, however, varied. Sometimes loads of bullets and vials dropped from the Mob, but other times nothing at all. Izuku, in his spare time, while not training to use the whip more precisely, or trying to do quickening, found himself clearing Yharnam over and over again. It got soothing after a while; the constant amount of beasts to kill kept him sane as he taught himself. It kept his mind away from how much time was passing in his world. It kept his mind from convincing himself that he was a murderer now.

At least he would be ready to fight that hunter soon.

  
  


Eventually, both Gehrman and the Doll noticed how drastically one upgrade affected him in any state. One upgrade to his strength was equal to two for a normal hunter. It was unnatural… well, everything in Yharnam was unnatural. But Izuku’s reception to the power old blood gave had never been seen before by the duo. Nor the speed at which he learned from the hunter books. It was like he was a sponge, soaking up all the knowledge and power the Dream could impart.

For The Doll, he reminded her of a younger, wiser Gehrman. Or maybe some of the Powder Kegs that had come to the Dream. Always inventing a new piece of equipment to help him on his quest to go home. Mumbling as he wrote complex blueprints for weapons and upgrades to some. It was captivating in a way to the Doll. Most hunters gave in. Most gave themselves to the chaos of the hunt, to the will of the Moon. But it seemed that the Moon was intrigued by its new catch. Gehrman's nightmares had lessened while the kid kept him busy. And even her own thoughts had lightened. The Moon seemed to believe this child their ace. If the increased strength of the child said anything.

For Gehrman, it was like when he had his first students. Years ago… They wished to know more about the adversaries they fought. The attentiveness to every little stupid story he told, just to grasp at straws for a meaning. He had only meant to teach the boy Quickening... only quickening. But how was he supposed to say no when the kid's smile lit up the Dream? No hunter had enthralled the Dream to its whim. But… Gehrman had found a few action figures of colorful men in spandex that had NOT been there before.

  
  
  
  


**———————————————————**

**Allergies have shut down my existence so writing took longer than I wanted.**

**Thank you to:**

Randomsumofagum (AO3)

Arcanfy (AO3)

Tit_for_Tat (AO3)

Zaturious (AO3)

Strugglingactor45 (AO3) 

Jaxson_147 (AO3)

Maxanime (AO3)

Sir_ShipsALot (AO3)

KronaMorrigan (AO3)

DiabhalMayCry0 (AO3) **Hello from the Hollow hero fic!**

MyOwn2Cents (AO3)

Randomsumofagum (AO3)

Lil_hal_9000 (AO3)

Joesgood (AO3)

Chuckleberry (AO3) **Your in the discord!**

nightowl (AO3)

Satanael90812 (AO3)

Emiya-excalibur (FF)

Wizardwolf 1020 (FF)

Dvd3 (FF)

Nobody Foot Soldier (FF)

Evinco (FF)

Ghostcraft9 (FF)

mallardj4th (FF)

And the quest! (FF)

  
  


**Thanks for voting/ commenting on the last chapters! It means a lot to me. If you are in the discord tell me and ill be saying hello from the end of chapters! And thanks for the ideas from MyOwn2Cents about the Eldritch sorcerer spell ideas and just the energy in the comment was great. Those who hold conversations it’s like when an author releases a new chapter for me. It’s really fun to talk to you all!**

**And yes, I do like to use higher vocabulary words for the shits and giggles. Ads flavor don’t you think?**

**Have a nice day/night and I hope you will consider joining my discord!**

[ **https://discord.gg/Uu8xBKUkJq** ](https://discord.gg/Uu8xBKUkJq)

  
  


Also if you do see a part that makes no sense in the way it’s written please tell me. Sinuses are killing me and I think I might have messed up on something! - Author!

Ps. if you want more of the fights with Gascan than what I did with cleric tell me!


	5. CH5 father gascan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> father gascan and some other stuff!

**Not beta-read, if you find any confusing ways of wording or misused words (EX: tails and tales) please tell me! I’m also writing this as a love letter to bloodborne itself. So be ready for some graphic scenes!**

**2596 words of Gascan fight. Your welcome.**

**———————————————————**

_ Fear the hunter that has turned.  _

_ For he is gone, too far mad to be returned. _

_ In their hunt for blood, they got lost in a flood. _

_ Of beats hood and fear. May the hunters hear. _

_ This hunter, a priest. Has become a beast. _

_ Bring us peace by slaying this, poor beast. _

**———————————————————**

If Izuku’s estimation on time is correct, it had been nearly a month since he had been dragged into this god-forsaken land. Three days ago, he had managed to do the quickening art once… once…

Gerhman had told him it would be a slow process to even be able to do it repeatedly without some sort of conduit to channel the art through. Though... a conduit able to do that would be nearly impossible to come by at this point. With enough dedication and practice, any hunter worth their salt could, in theory, use the quickening art at any time. And while Izuku himself wasn’t that impressed by his abilities, the confidence of Gerhman had begun to rub off on him. If Gerhman, one of the oldest hunters, could believe that he could do this, that he could push past the dream and back to his world… then he would have to believe him.

And even if he did not believe the confident words of Gerhman… then the Doll’s kind words of encouragement would probably do the trick. She treated him… like a little brother in a way. When he was horrible after hearing the mob speak to one another like normal people. When the blood in his veins felt wrong and his body burned with hate. She would be there with kind words and a soft hand on his shoulder. Maybe it was the fact it was how he WANTED his mother to be to him when he was younger. Or maybe, it was because when he searched deep in his memories, both Gerhman and The Doll reminded him of how his parents used to be. One a confident pillar and the other a soft blanket that would rather you be safe than in danger. If only his dad could have seen through his genetic mutation. Seen through the fact, his son was now useless. Then maybe Izuku wouldn’t have allowed so much bullying to happen to him. Then maybe he would have been okay with being quirkless and could have strived to be anything other than a hero. Then he wouldn’t have needed to run from Bakugou every day.

But… the past couldn’t be changed. Izuku couldn’t change the direction he ran nor the hate Baugou felt for him. And so Izuku headed back into the cursed streets of Yharnam. There was an old lady and a little girl who needed to get somewhere safe. And he would be damned if his fear of the crazed hunter would stop him.

  
  
  


The beating of Izuku’s heart reminded him that this wasn’t all just a fragile dream. As he walked up the stairs to the cemetery, stairs that he knew he would need to travel hundreds of times if this didn’t go his way. He had read up on all the important books in the workshop, A Hunter’s Guide to Guns, Identify Weakness, and a plethora more for this battle. He might be more than human at this point… but so was this hunter. He had scoured the city for a hunter registry. This hunter could only be a handful of men. Henryk, Gascoigne, Adim, Luka, and Charles. The five hunters of Central Yharnam… and he had seen three hunters corpses throughout the entirety of Yharnam. And from the note in the music box… Izuku could only hope it wasn’t Gascoigne because that would mean his wife would be hidden in one of the piles of corpses. Either dead or nearly dead.

The start of the battle between Izuku and the crazed hunter was quick. The moment Izuku stepped onto the cemetery ground he was rushed in an instant. The battle had begun. The release of adrenaline and the properties of the blood caused Izuku’s vision to tunnel. A massive cleave from the hunter’s ax missed him by near inches as he dodged back. A click and his whip lashed at the hunter, carving a deep gash into their side. But the hunter was not deterred as they rushed through the space between them and slammed Izuku into a gravestone. Sharp pain and the ax’s blade was buried deep in Izuku’s chest. But the bloodlust kept growing. Grabbing the hunter by the scarf, he shoved his cane into the man’s chest cavity.

The splash of blood seemed to mend most of Izuku’s more deadly wounds as the man jumped back, wrenching the ax from where it had been. The pain had begun clouding Izuku’s senses as he rushed at the man, a quick shot, and the man’s swing was deflected and he was left open. The bloodlust burned as his hand was thrust forward into the man’s chest, transforming into a clawed fist, and was wrenched from the man’s chest.

Everything seemed to stop as Izuku watched his hand turn back into his hand. For a moment, he had become a beast. For a mere moment, he wasn’t himself. And then an ax cleaved through his head.

  
  


“Young Hunter? Are you okay? Should I go and get Gerhman?” It… it was the Doll. Izuku shook from the strain his thoughts were put on his body. The Doll, having not gotten a response, leaned into her new hunter. Most would not even allow any form of contact with her. But this was a boy. And from what she had heard from the fathers that had come and gone through the dream. Sometimes a child just needed a hug.

  
  


The sobbing of Izuku had brought Gerhman from his nap. He had heard the boy cry from benign distraught before… but this was uncontrollable sobbing. The pain the boy must be feeling… He had watched the boy in his fight with that old Gascoigne. He had watched all the hunters that had passed through the dream. But none had had such a volatile reaction to a visceral as the boy. Some shrugged off the change easily enough. While others went slightly mad from the transformation. But none had broken down. Most likely because most had been hunting for years.

  
  


The creaking of a wheelchair brought the Doll’s attention to Gerhman. It was not often he came down from the workshop. In one hand, he held a cup… from where she could not place it, and in the other, a book. One she had not yet seen Izuku read. In one quick motion, he had put them both on the ground next to her and the young hunter. And in another, he was gone. She would have to ask him about the steaming drink later.

———————————————————

Izuku felt horrible. He was meant to kill the beasts… but here he was becoming one; the texts on the visceral art. The simplest art to use for nearly any hunter. The texts Spoke on how the killing intent and blood lust could form a pseudo claw on the hunter’s hand… But the claw itself signified the hunter's corruption to the beast in the blood. Those of the dream could tease out the strength of beasthood. Hunters could even pseudo transform into a bestial form. Irreverent Izzy, the genesis to the beast weapons, wrote tomes on beasthood. But they had been lost across Yharnam. Letters and notes described areas where some of the books had been lost. If-if Izuku could find a tome about how to control the beasthood… maybe he could stop it? If… if the beasthood was a plague, then there was a vaccine… or perhaps a cure. Maybe Izze had developed a cure dedicated to beasthood. That's how he was able to use the powers of a beast without fear… or maybe, he was just mad?

“Kid… you've been looking at that page for hours...” Gerhman said, laying a hand on his shoulder, “Hunters have a duty… and it's not an easy one, that's why the dream exists. Without this dream, you could have already turned into a beast. You would have died and become a part of a beast in some way. That claw, the art of ripping out a beast's blood. It's the safest art there is.”

“B-but… Hunters are meanest to kill beasts… so why use their power?” 

“If you were to have fought the cleric beast without the strength of a beast. It would have never been killed. But as long as you are connected with the dream, you will be safe from the beasthood.” He- he sounded so sincere, so sure of what he was saying, “Either way… you have an old lady and a young girl to save… and the only safe place left in Yharnam is right past that hunter.”

The little girl, alone and scared for her family and the old lady, while not kind, still deserved to be saved. If Izuku lost himself… if he gave up. They would be there, stuck, and most likely die from some beast without remorse.

Slowly closing his book, Izuku stood in the old workshop. He had materials from clearing Yharnam. Izuku had the paper for blueprints and a forge. He needed to win against the hunter. He was fast, but so was Izuku. And Unlike Izuku, the hunter had no forge to make tools.

\-----

Stepping up the long flight of stairs Izuku, counted his armaments. His gun and cane, his hunter’s attire, with thin plates of bloodstone forged beneath the fabric. A belt was full of knives, six motives, and a music box.

The moment he passed the barrier the, music box played a tune. The tune seemed to shock the hunter. So he was Gascoigne. The song seemed to cause the hunter pain, and so taking advantage of the destruction, Izuku charged in, his whip struck at the man's legs. He was not going to win this, but he needed to learn about his fighting style. And how to weaken the man. A dagger to the shoulder and the man was sprinting at Izuku, his ax, massive and slow was perfect for shooting at. A depth strike of a cane and the man was back at him. 

The man's next attack hit him full force, the armor under his attire dented under the force of the hit. Izuku could feel small parts of the armor crack and stab into his skin... better than the ax itself. Using the momentum to jump back, Izuku slashed out with his whip, the sharp edges carved through the other hunter's chest, and the blood spray rejuvenated Izuku as he was attacked again. This time Gascoigne did not allow Izuku any quarter slash after slash was delivered to the young hunter's body. And without stopping, Gascoigne transformed his ax and used it to trip Izuku. He couldn't even get to his knees before the ax came for his head.

_ Gascoigne battle notes: "Gascoigne, a hunter that uses the hunter's ax and a blunderbuss. Massive in stature, he can swing the ax with incredible speed and fires the blunderbuss whenever the enemy is trying to get away as a way to slow them down. Relentless in his pursuit to kill beasts, he must have allowed the bloodlust to control him... The music box can be used to cause his hind to take back control for mere moments. Due to his size and body type, he is hard to take down. Perhaps go for the Achilles tendon? Would it be smart to use the whip to wrap around his arm and sever one, allowing for a more successful takedown? If the beasthood were to present itself, use Molotovs and throwing knives at a distance. Even though he swings fast, he is open to being parried with a shot if fast enough. Prioritize parrys to get more hits in. He eventually switched to the transformed form of the hunter's ax, slower yet hits harder... could have more tricks." _

__ The ability to cheat death worried Izuku. IF he gets to go home but does not get to keep the immortality... Then the likelihood of him accidentally throwing himself into a deadly situation seemed likely. But first, he needs to beat Gascoigne.

Izuku was back at the blood-encrusted grounds to the tomb in no time. He had needed to refill his makeshift daggers and repair his shoddy armor. But so far, the items were doing the trick. The throwing daggers hit their marks well enough, and the armor could take four solid hits before cracking completely in certain places. He needed better materials and more practice. Thankfully he had all the time in the world.

Gascoigne initiated the fight this time. He sprinted the distance between them in moments and went for a swing. Only to be parried, the bullet sizzled the hunter's flesh as he fell to his knees. And with a quick flick of his cane, Izuku sliced into the man's armpit, cleaving into his flesh, and began the switch into his whip. The blades unhooked from each other and dug into Gascoigne's flesh. And with a hearty yank, a portion of his side was torn off. 

As the elder hunter got to his feet, four daggers dug into his chest, jagged and dull in some places; but digging in nonetheless. As the blades hit their mark Izuku forced himself to stay back, the bloodlust pulled at his psyche. Urging him to run in and hack and slash until the beast was nothing less than a pulp of blood and bone. But Izuku held back planning, and effort would take out the poor man in front of him. A hefty click drew Izuku's attention back to Gascoigne. The ax was longer now drawing his blunderbuss would take longer, allowing Izuku more room to operate.

_"What's that smell? ... The sweet blood, oh, it sings to me. It's enough to make a man sick!"_ As he spoke Gascoigne ran forward, his ax head dragging a divot into the soil after him in a movement far too quick for a human; the ax flashed at Izuku, its blade flying at his chest. A resounding clang filled the air as Izuku was thrown back into a gravestone... his armor had cracked. A dive to the side saved Izuku from a quick path back to the dream, a turn on his heels, and he raised his gun and fired. Just catching the other hunter off guard and causing an opening, a quick slash of his cane and the other man's stomach was split. Blood flowed from the wound and healed Izuku a small amount, and with a second strike, the sound of a kneecap being shattered filled the air.

Suddenly the sweet bloody smell of beasthood filled the tomb. Izuku ran up the stairs as the smell of beasthood grew, and screams of Gascoigne filled the air. As he made it to the top, he watched as a beast in the tattered robes of Gascoigne cracked the stones as it sprinted at him. A quick click and the music box went off. And much like Gascoigne before, the beast seemed to remember the song. Grabbing a handful of his Molotovs, he hurled them at the poor man, the one he lit caused a fireball to explode from the beast. The sizzling of flesh and the stench of blood filled the air... As well as the retching of Izuku as he threw up.

  
  


The mother had died. She must have been running from her mad husband as he was consumed by the beasthood... Izuku took the broach in hand and headed up to the cathedral. Through the door, Gascoigne had the key to and up a ladder. The ladder led into a room FILLED with books and all kinds of nicknacks.

Izuku took his time scouring the dusty tomes and tools, and much to Izuku's joy, the blood gem tool had been stowed into a drawer in this room. Suddenly a little hand grabbed at his pant leg. A messenger, or well... a LOT of messengers, started to fill the floor of the room, each one snagging a book or two before disappearing into the floor and then reappearing to grab more. The one pulling at his leg reached for the tool in his hand, so he gave it to the little guy. They would take care of it.

Continuing up the stairs, Izuku found himself in the cathedral proper. The cathedral was filled with the incense that repelled beasts. Suddenly a voice spoke from his right, " _ Ahh, a hunter are ya? Very sorry, the incense must've masked your scent."  _ Started the sickly creature swaddled in red cloth, _ "Good, good. I've been waiting for one of your ilk. These hunts have everyone all locked up inside. Waiting for it to end... It always does, always has, y'know. Since forever. But it won't end very nicely, not this time. Even some folks hiding inside are goin' bad. The screams of wimminfolk, the stench of blood, the snarls of beasts... none of em's too uncommon now. Yharnam's done fer, I tell ya. But if you spot anyone with their wits about 'em... Tell 'em about this here Oedon Chapel. They'll be safe here. The incense wards off the beasts. Spread the word... tell 'em to come on over. If you wouldn't mind... Hee hee..." _

“Wh-what are you?” Izuku really didn’t want to insult the other person… but there was so much wrong about them. Their skin was greying and sickly, and from the look of their eyes… they were blind. Their limbs were long and bony and just sick all around.

"O-Oh! s'bin a while since I've had guests! I apologize. People call me the Chapel Dweller! a-and from the sound of yer voice... you're pretty young fer a hunter." They sounded as scared as he had felt the entirety of his time in Yharnam...

"I-i'll tell people t-to come here... Okay? I-In fact I, already have two I want to send here already!" Gerhman has said after the hunter was the safest place in Yharnam. Which meant this Chapel.

"Oh! R-really, truly fer a younga hunta you shur are kind... I-I do hope they get here safe though..." 

As Izuku heard the dweller say this, he lit the lantern... he needed to walk the lady and the girl here himself... for the girl, he would need to clear the streets before they could even head off. And so he went to the dream. So he could read his new books and craft some better gear.

———————————————————

Izuku headed a direct path from the tomb to the little girl's window. All the while making sure that anything from a crow to the pig was dead. He would not allow the little girl to die. However, a surprise awaited him when he made it to the widow. It was the little girl's older sister. She had just made it back a few minutes before Izuku... and when she saw the broach in his hand. Well... she needed to be strong for her little sister.

The conversation was quick between Izuku and the sister. He would guide them to Oedon Chapel, where they would be safe for the night. And in return, Izuku could have the blood gem encased in the broach. It was not a decision Izuku made. The older sister wanted him to use it to keep himself safe and, in turn, her sister safe.

The walk to the Chapel was quiet for the most part. Izuku carried the little sister to shield her eyes from the blood-soaked cobbles of the streets she lived on. Slowly but surely, they walked the distance, the little girl talking about all kinds of things she found interesting. And asking him questions about what it was like to be a hunter. It was soothing. Even though he had to kill their father, they would be safe tonight in the Chapel.

When they had made it into the Chapel itself, he handed the older sister a pistol he bought and modified. It was weaker than his but good enough that if the dweller tried anything... well, he would likely die. And after asking the messengers to get enough children and storybooks to last a few nights, Izuku headed into the dream. The old woman would have to wait a moment.

———————————————————

The new books had taken up a large portion of the workshop... much to Gerhman's displeasure. Though his mood did lighten when Izuku had handed him a large stack of... smut books. Surprisingly most of the books were helpful in some way. There were books on sewing and smithing. Some were on philosophy and geography, a few were on math weirdly. But for the most part, the books were hunter books. Books on the anatomy of beasts, arts the Choir had learned from delving into the arcane. A few of the books were on how to increase the efficiency of blood vials and a large book of hunter tool modifications.

It was the modification book that stole Izuku's immediate attention. Pages on attachments for all kinds of tools and weapons employed by hunters throughout the years. One of the canes was a dark beast battery, which, if the Threaded Cane was transformed into whip form, allowed for passive electricity to run throughout the weapon. There were hundreds of addons for the hunter tools, some massive and others small.

Closing the book, he took out one on smithing or, well, the twelve on smithing. A few hours, or days in the dream, passed as Izuku read and practiced what he learned from the pages. Occasionally he needed to head to Yharnam to get some supplies. Taking the metal off the mob as he went and storing them into a make-shift backpack for later use. 

Izuku had become... okay at smithing. The armor was still lumpy and uncomfortable, and the daggers were still misshapen. But now, they could at least do something. Gerhman was confused at first when he made the armor. To Gerhman, hunters needed to be faster than the enemies they fought... but then he realized his short student did not have the legs necessary to clear some attacks. So he advised his protege on how to hit the hammer correctly. Just because he had no need for the forge does not mean he did not know how to smith.

After another week or so, Izuku was in the dream. He had headed to lead the old lady to the safe place. The path was relatively the same in length... Much fewer ladders to the Chapel than with the little girl and her sister. By the time they made it, the old lady was really xenophobic... like to a stupid degree. So he headed back to the dream. He had more books to read through. And the girls were still on their first.

**———————————————————**

**Allergies have shut down my existence so writing took longer than I wanted.**

**Thank you to:**

Randomsumofagum (AO3)

Arcanfy (AO3)

Tit_for_Tat (AO3)

Zaturious (AO3)

Strugglingactor45 (AO3) 

Jaxson_147 (AO3)

Maxanime (AO3)

Sir_ShipsALot (AO3)

KronaMorrigan (AO3)

DiabhalMayCry0  (AO3)  **Hello from the Hollow hero fic!**

MyOwn2Cents  (AO3)

Randomsumofagum  (AO3)

Lil_hal_9000  (AO3)

Joesgood  (AO3)

Chuckleberry  (AO3)  **Your in the discord!**

nightowl  (AO3)

Satanael90812  (AO3)

mcshagger51 (AO3)

Teaktree88 (AO3)

Rook2konig (AO3)

Generic_pumpkin3 (AO3)

Isi1dur (AO3)

buterflypuss (AO3)

Emiya-excalibur  (FF)

Wizardwolf 1020 (FF)

Dvd3 (FF)

Nobody Foot Soldier (FF)

Evinco (FF)

Ghostcraft9 (FF)

mallardj4th (FF)

And the quest! (FF)

Crownlessking21 (FF) 

mallardj4th (FF)

Eingwithu (FF)

Guest 1,2 & 3 (FF)

Blaquesmythe (FF)

**Thanks for voting/ commenting on the last chapters! It means a lot to me. If you are in the discord tell me and ill be saying hello from the end of chapters! And thanks Arcanfy (AO3) for a song-poem I’m going to use eventually! Those who hold conversations it’s like when an author releases a new chapter for me. It’s really fun to talk to you all!**

**Have a nice day/night and I hope you will consider joining my discord!**

[ **https://discord.gg/Uu8xBKUkJq** ](https://discord.gg/Uu8xBKUkJq)

  
  


Also if you do see a part that makes no sense in the way it’s written please tell me. Sinuses are killing me and I think I might have messed up on something! - Author!

P.s. I wrote this today! Hope you all like it!

P.p.s. To those on FF I’m sorry I can’t reply but I think all your input is amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! if you'd kindly comment and tell me your thoughts and questions I'd be thrilled to answer them!


End file.
